The Truly Special Severus Tobias Snape
by Peachiness5
Summary: 5 years post war. Severus has always been special..double life..double spy..double troubles..doubly delicious. Will Hermione agree? Definately M rating, so if your not comfortable with it please don't flame because of it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter story. I will hopefully keep them close as possible to their characterization's as I can, but you know how some of them like being different. This is post-war and in my little story not everyone went to the great beyond or whatever. I love the pairing of Hermione and Severus ever since I started reading it. Since it's a post-war fic, Hermione is way over age and Severus would be in his early 40's.

Age difference doesn't bother me, my husband is almost 12 years older than me. So, yep, doesn't bother me. I really can't say how long it will be, hopefully it will continue to write itself, well of course with my 'muse' helping.

I of course am no JK. and do not own the fabulous Harry Potter works. This is strictly for my enjoyment of writing and hopefully others.

**A/N- Bold is Severus talking/ later witch-nurse **and _italics is Albus._

Chapter One:

Severus Tobias Snape slammed the dungeon doors behind him with more impatience and anger than ever before. Wasn't it enough that he had been fodder for the magical world five years ago? Why do they have to pull it all up again? What the hell is so interesting about him anyway? No one ever cared or was interested in him before any of the half-truths came out. Only the old interfering goat, Albus Dumbledore. Dam him and his twinkling, expressive eyes! And the other, may he never see any parts of his soul again, he was only interested in his skills for potions-making and his supposed skill at spying on the aforementioned, interfering old goat.

Turning quickly, he picked up nearest a phial and threw it against the wall. Watching it shatter and scatter everywhere. Damn, bugger...shite! He didn't want to go to the dam ball. He hated to be on parade...again!...with all those so-called journalist. And because it was the anniversary they would be from all over the magical world.

But unless he suddenly came down with an incurable disease before then, he had no way out of it. Growling deeper and wiping around he continued to pace in his classroom. Remembering his recent conversation with Albus he growled again...I should have known with the wattage that his eyes where at, something was up...

_Awwww Severus. Just the man I was looking for. The Anniversary Ball is coming up next week and I wanted to tell you to please make sure your there about an hour earlier. We want to update our picture of survivors of the battle._

Scowling down at him, **Albus, I won't be going to that abysmal ball. I have no wish to be in the presence of those...those miscreant's any time soon.**

_Oh but Severus, I must insist that you come dear boy. You see 'everyone' will be coming to this one. Everyone who is an Order member and those from the D.A., _his smile widening even more, _will be attending. Even those magical creatures that were present that day have been invited. Of course, most have declined...but I did manage to get them all to agree with having their pictures taken. _He smiled benignly at me and waited.

Well bugger, that was an accomplishment. All creatures...hmmmm...yes, quite an achievement. Clearing my throat, **But being that as it may, I will not be going. **Taking a step to the side of him to continue my walk down to my rooms, he quickly stepped in front of me again.

_Yes Severus, you will go. And you will dance the asked number from the Ministry and you will have pictures taken. But...after those, you can leave. I insist on this. _He looked up at me with the face of the Head of the Order, the face of the man who stood up to Tom Riddle for all those years and knew I would not disobey him. Damn, bugger...shite! Growling at him, I walked around him a stormed to my rooms.

Meanwhile up in the Headmaster's Office...

Chuckling...he has always made life so interesting. His glowering, growling and glaring self. It's a shame he has never realized of much worth he had in himself. Just his knowledge of Potions and DADA alone, let alone is intelligence. But 'him', the wonderful, arrogant and courageous man, HE was worth so much. Sitting down behind his desk, and steeping his fingers together to lean on, he wanted, for the hundredth time to tell him that.

But knowing Severus, he would tell him to stop his foolish prattling and let him be. Sighing, he sat back further in his old comfortable chair and remembered the first time he had seen Severus Tobias Snape...the night he was born.

Smiling at this wistfully at how long ago that was. A witch that worked in muggle hospital had owled me after the birth of a magical child. She had urgently asked me to come there. She had notified St. Mongo's also and the young mother had asked for me to be present also. That to say was very interesting and of course I went.

I arrived at the same time as the group from St. Mungo's. The young witch was waiting for us, and quickly rushed us into a meeting room. She had told us of the birth of young male wizard. We all looked at her with some misgivings because usually magical children didn't show signs until around six months of age. But she had quickly told us she had seen signs herself and that was why she told us all to come.

The mother was a witch and the child's father a muggle. Several members from St. Mungo's moaned and shook their heads at this. She continued on, **While this is becoming more common in this day and age, it still can cause us to be cautious. And frankly with what I have witnessed of this...this muggle, well I think we need to move quickly. **

Looking at us all directly, **He came in late during her labor and was extremely...well he was pissed. Staggering and yelling foul things to find her. **More mumbling from the gathered was heard. Shaking her head, **Yes, quite a spectacle he made. The child was delivered, but with complications more so, than him showing magic already. **

When the doctors had explained their health problems he had become even more foul she told us. Yelling at his young wife that the boy was going to be a freak even more because of her and her family. She had stopped there and took a deep breath before she continued. The gentleman in question had been taken to the staff lounge and was being forcibly applied with coffee presently.

She had then proceeded to tell us of the child's health problems were and the health problems the young mother was having. We needed to get them both out of there and back to St. Mungo's as quietly and as quickly as we could manage. I volunteered to take care of all worker's and the father with a memory charm, and we were back to our own magical world.

The healers there had dealt with the Childs medical...ahhh, challenges. And healed the young mother. The father had finally arrived as if the first time, being sober and very eagerly asked for his wife...

Yes, a very interesting first meeting with the infant child of Eileen Prince Snape and her truly special child...Severus Tobias Snape.

MORE SOON!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :-D. Once again, I don't own (wishes!) any of the amazing world of Harry Potter. That would be the fabulous J.K. Rowling. But she does allow us to take them and turn them to our own enjoyment.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter paced around their kitchen in the newly built home in Godric's Hollow. He was waiting for his wife, formally Ginny Weasley now Potter, while she finished getting ready. Smiling and slightly shaking his head she had told him thirty minutes ago that she was almost ready. But that wasn't why he was pacing. That was due to his best ' female ' friend he had in this world, Hermione Granger.

They were going over to Grimmauld Place to have dinner with her and several other friend's. He hoped that this would pull her away from the research she was working herself into a sick-bed for. He knew she wasn't happy about, just that...that Hermione-Look..she had given him last week, he knew. But by rights it was her turn to hold their weekly get together and she was the one who had insisted that just because she wasn't a "pair", she could and would hostess also. Stubborn witch that she was. Smiling a little, thank the gods that hasn't changed.

Remembering how she was in school, and how she was during the last days and the day of the war, well she wasn't that same girl. Of course, NOBODY, was the same after those horrible times of course. But she changed to the point that she almost seemed to fade away from them. Pushing them away with the excuses about needing to find her parent's and not wanting anyone's help with that. Then her education was in the fore-front again. That was to be expected of course, but what wasn't was her turning down several positions at the Ministry, those that she had so enthusiastically went on about.

She went into research for any and all who would hire her. Well, everyone knew she was fabulous at it, but she worked from home, and rarely did she leave it. She insisted, quite angrily, that after everything she,as well as all of them, went through she was more than happy to stay away from the masses. And that wasn't really that different from when they were in school either, but he just had this ' feeling ' there was more to it.

But he and Ron had ambushed her one day and had it out with her. She had broken down and cried, holding on to both of them. She explained when she calmed how hard it had been to track down her parent's at first. Then when she did find them, well it was difficult to find away to be alone with them for any length of time. Finally she was able to restore their memories and had been so thrilled that they didn't hate her after it. But their trust had disappeared, only natural she had said in that monotone dead sounding version of her voice.

And she explained that school had been more difficult and she had left for certain period. This was a complete and utter shock to the boy's. Their Hermione, had quit? She went on to tell them that she had 'some' problems and that she still fought some of them, but she had gotten well enough to go back and graduate the following semester year. She would never tell them or any of the girl's what her 'health' problems where though.

Her decision in her choice of jobs was based mostly on those problems and on the fact, she couldn't stand to be surrounded by so many people who the Ministry employed. She had laughed slightly and said that the healer had told her she had phobia and that she would most likely have it for rest of her life. He shook his head, not even trying to pronounce it even to himself. She could be around them and their friend's and the Weasley's gathering, but anything bigger and she would have to take a potion that only lasted for several hours.

Her parent's and she, had gotten over everything and enjoyed a closeness once again. But she hadn't wanted to complicate things with anymore problems from the magical world again, so they knew only that she had been ill , but they assumed she was well now. Harry had offered her to live at Grimmauld Place for however long she wanted or needed to, and even wanted her to move with him and Ginny to their new home. Of course she had refused the second, not wanting to be anymore of a burden to her best friend's, but had asked in a very quiet voice " But Harry, I would appreciate very much if I could continue to live here?"

It still made him get teary eyed and slightly angry now, what did she think they, that he, would kick her out? That was just stupid, and he had told her that too. She looked up at him with tears swimming in those big dark eye's of hers and then threw herself at him, hugging him hard and telling him how much she loved him. He just held her close and told her that he loved her too and she wasn't going to disappear on him or any of them again.

Well, they had her again and nothing would stop them from holding onto her. Even if its herself doing it. They had had a meeting of sorts on night before she came and they all decided that. Helping when she asked, mind you that wasn't often. But just being there for her, letting her know that they were and that they needed her to be apart of them. Shaking himself from all that, he still knew there was alot more she wasn't telling them.

Ginny finally made her appearance just then and they apparate to Grimmauld Place and Hermione. Kreacher opened the door and bowing low welcomed them home once again. Kreacher had been a complete surprise when it came time for them all to move. He had asked if he could stay at his beloved home with the Miss Mione and help at the youngs Master and Mistress's new home when they would need him. Harry quickly agreed, really not wanting to have the now over zealous elf around. But he didn't want to pull him away from the only home he had only known.

Hermione was quite happy to have him there too. They had 'bonded' over the locket and both of their need to 'help' Harry. Kreacher had a very deep respect for Harry, Hermione and Ron after he had found out about them discovering that young master Regulus was good and that they told everyone in the wizarding world that he had fought to help protect them also. It was strange to seem them together though. But they were content with each other and for Harry, that was all that mattered.

Everyone seemed to arrive almost within moments of a earlier arrival. Ron and Lavender, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah. Then came George and Fred and their wives, Angelina and Verity. Dean along with Seamus and his new bride, Bridget. Tonks holding onto Teddy before he could run and disappear in the giant house. Professor's Dumbledore's, Albus and Minerva, she finally consented or as she said, shut him up and they had wed six months after final battle. Molly and Arthur, holding hands like they've done since they were young teens. Bill and Fleur, following them where their miniature Fleur's, Victoire and Dominique. Kreacher had quickly gathered the children and took them up to the toy room, really a nursery but you couldn't call it that within their hearing, where James and Lily already were.

Kreacher and Winky, she had come with them from Hogwart's wanting to stay with her 'new' family she had come to love, had come earlier for them. Also stopping to right a number of others, Freddie, and Georgina, the twins young daughter's. Little Alice, Neville's daughter and Luna's twins Lorcan and Lysander. The elf's love when there are parties, having so many children to pamper. And by the looks of it, there would be many more coming within the year.

Unable to ask Kreacher where Hermione was, Harry decided to check the library/study. Opening the doors he was surprised to see it empty. And even more surprising was it was all cleaned and without piles of books or papers lying around it. Even had a nice fire was burning cheerily. He walked back into the kitchen, and then through to the dining area, but no sign of her. Ron had finally caught his attention and shaking his head at him, they both turned to find their lady's. Motioning to Ginny and Ron to Lavender and then walking towards them, he asked Luna to join them for a moment.

The three went up the stairs to find her. Knocking on her bedroom door, and opening just enough to see in, Ginny, Lavender and Luna quickly walked in and closed the door behind them. Laying on the bed was Hermione. Eye's opened, but unfocused and not responding to any of their quarries. Becoming very anxious, Ginny called for Winky. She popped in and took one look at Miss Mione on the bed, and popped back out.

Kreacher returned with her and both jumped on bed. Kreacher reaching behind her and slowly lifting her up as though she was a small child. Winky holding a vial of something and very gently started to pour into her mouth. "Now Miss Mione yous swallow like good girl...thats good. wes got yous."

While the three women watched transfixed, Hermione, after a short period slowly began to stir. She blinked and tried to focus. Finally, she smiled slightly at the two elf's, whispering to them. Kreacher, "now yous knows better than to tire yourselves like that young Miss." Shaking her head at him and mumbling something more, it seemed to calm them both down though. Shifting herself so she was sitting on the side of the bed, she finally noticed the other occupants in her room.

Her eye's widened and then she left out a very short sigh. " I'm fine, I just worked too long. Please don't say anything to Harry or Ron, or anyone else." The three women looked at her and then each other, all three putting a hand behind their backs and crossing their finger's, promised their friend that they wouldn't say anything. They helped her get ready quickly and by the time they were finished, Hermione looked like nothing at all was wrong. Frankly, she looked so lovely at that moment, the young women all let out a small sigh. Her loveliness and her aura calling to them.

Walking down the steps, the four extremely lovely witches were a sight to be seen. As if the house understood this, the floating camera came and hovering at bottom of the steps, snapped several pictures of them. People standing by had stopped their conversations and watched them, making them all revert into giggling young teens again.

Severus Snape, standing at the entrance to the house, stood transfixed at the sight. His eye's returning to the petite, dark-haired beauty still standing on the stairs.

Well bugger me, when did that happened?

Hope you enjoyed! More later.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood there, like a callowed youth who was seeing his first woman. And bugger it, is mouth was probably hanging open making him look like one. It irked him that he couldn't seem to drag his eye's away. Part of him couldn't quite filter that this...vision...was Hermione Granger. It definitely didn't fit his memories of her.

The bushy-haired 11-year-old, with her bright and intelligent eye's and her unending thirst for knowledge. The 13-year-old, whose brilliance saved Potter, a hippogriff and that dam mangy-mut, Black. The 14-year-old girl looking unbelievably lovely, as she danced with Victor Krum. The first boy to notice her as a 'girl' and not just as a 'buddy' or a 'brain'. And the 15-year-old who showed some of the 'elite' deatheater's, that she had more magical ability in her dainty hands then they had in their whole being.

And of course, at the final battle, she showed the whole magical world that she was a true Gryffindor Warrior. And the strength and power she had shown was amazing, especially in the light of everything she had been through that year. She proved herself worthy, more than that , she showed them that she belonged and that she was staying in this world. And that her love and loyalty she had for her family and friend's was everything to her and worth fighting for.

Blinking rapidly, those memories were forced back once again when the 'vision' on the stairs came back into clear view. His gaze was taken away from him, when he was jostled from behind. He turned to glare at the person responsible, at the same time a pair of toffee-brown eyes turned to look at him.

She was smiling as she watched her once Professor verbally flay the poor and unsuspecting soul , for whatever transgression that had occurred. Somethings never seem to change. But, yet, looking at Severus Snape, many things have. For one thing he was here without an armed guards. Giving a soft laugh, she remembered his promise, to never set foot in Grimmauld again. Unless he was surrounded by armed guards, and whose wands where pointed directly on him.

Another thing she noticed was how much healthier he looked and some how, younger. It was probably due to the fact that he was no longer serving a mad man. And for the first time in decades, his life wasn't in constant peril. Images started to fly by of him over the years.

Professor Snape, her first year in potions class sneering down at her and calling her a little know-it-all. Third year, as he shoved Harry, Ron and herself behind him, shielding them from Remus Lupin in werewolf form. Fourth year, during the Yule Ball. He was leaning against the wall and looking as if he wanted to hex someone or Avada himself. There were so many, that it surprised her.

But shaking herself mentally and bringing her attention back to present, she remembered she and her friends were still standing on the stairs. Just as she started to turn away, Severus turned and looked directly at her. Her breath hitched and once again she became motionless. And Severus, once again found himself spellbound. Neither one looked away or tried to break eye contact. Either because they couldn't or maybe, neither wanted to be the first to due so.

He nodded at her, just as Ginerva Potter was saying something to her. She inclined her head towards him, even as she answered her friend and then turning away from him. And as he turned away, he mentally thanked the young Mrs. Potter. Pushing his way through the sudden throng of people, that seemed to have doubled since he entered, he swept passed them with his famous sneer and long-legged stride.

By the time he made it to his destination he was growling under his breath and in very much in need of a strong fortifying drink. Opening the door, he remembered their connection and allowed he wondered, "What the flying-fuck was that?"

Yea, new computer, FINALLY. Have what I hope will be a couple of chapter's to put up. I should have more, but I was so frankly, depressed, over not being able to write...I didn't. Just started to write, because I knew we would be able to replace our old with new one.

So, more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot last time, so...I don't own any of this magical world. Ms Jk Rowling does because she's brilliant.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ******Chapter 4

"Language Severus", came the smooth cultured tones of Lucius Malfoy. Following the voice, Severus found him sitting in one of the best chairs in the room. Sipping from his glass, Lucius addressed the other occupant in the room. "Draco, get your godfather a drink. He sounds like he is in need of one." Smirking at Severus, " he looks like he needs one too," Lucius said. As Draco rose from the chair he chuckled, " Here Uncle, take this seat. Firewhiskey?" he asked.

"Yes Draco, and make it a large one," as he dropped into the vacated chair, very inelegantly and unlike him. Taking the proffered drink and giving thanks, he took a long drink and giving an appreciative sigh after. Letting his head fall back against the chair, he looked towards his friend and giving him a slight smirk, "Yes, I needed that. Walking through the hall reminded me of my days at Hogwart's," giving an exaggerated shudder, " through the halls of where Gryffindor dormitory where."

Deep masculine chuckles sounded after this announcement, Severus joining them. Looking directly at Severus now, Lucius gave him a conspiratorial look, " and you should have managed to make many of them shudder and run for other side of the room as you stalked by. More appreciative laughter followed. "Yes, many of them where tripping over themselves to get away," smirking bigger, " still dunderheads the lot of them."

" You know me to well my friend," Severus told him with a genuine smile. Lucius chuckled and looked at him almost ironically, " Yes of course Severus. And that is why for a little over 17 years I had no idea where your true loyalties laid." Severus looked at Draco and then back at Lucius, "No one suspected. Even after some where told, they didn't believe. Of course, there are some who still don't." Swirling the glass and taking a sip once again, " Lucius, you weren't suppose to know. And it worked out well in any event. Because if you knew any earlier, we both might not have been here for the end."

Sighing, " Very true my friend, true." Lucius agreed. They became quiet, all pondering what could have been. All very happy that possibility was not a reality. Clearing his throat, more to bring them all back to the now, looking at the two people he thought of as family, " And why didn't I know you both would be here tonight?" he asked with a raised inquiring brow.

"Father was as surprised as you Uncle," Draco said with a quick laugh. "Mother informed him shortly before we were due to arrive," he continued with much amusement in his voice. "As for myself...Daphne informed me early this morning that we were coming." Rolling his eyes and laughing outright when he told the two older men. Both chuckled, " Yes, my dear wife is sneaky," smiled and sneered, "still very much a Slytherin."

All three snorted out loud, Severus replied," You where and still are a lucky man Lucius with having won the affection of our Narcissa." Taking a sip from his glass, " Frankly, I always thought you hid a talent in potions. Especially love potions," smirking at him, "because I truly think that is the only way you have held her all these years." Glaring at Severus, but then the famous Malfoy arrogance appeared, "Jealousy is not a very attractive thing Severus. Narcissa has been mine since we were children and you know it. Having seen me, of course, no one else compared." And once again, appreciative male laughter could be heard.

A feminine voice exclaimed, "Now that is always a most welcome sound. Especially when it's from three of my most favorite men in the world," Narcissa stated as she entered further into the room. All three said gentlemen rose to their feet as she finished her statement. Walking over to Lucius, she put a well manicured hand into his and giving him a small squeeze and smiled up at him,"And what was so funny sir's, or shouldn't I have asked?"

Lucius squeezed her hand back, "Now, now, my dear. We men need to have some small secrets from the women in our lives," he smirked down at her. She laughed softly. "Draco dear, Astoria asked me to tell you she shall join us shortly," smiling at her son. Leaning across, she quickly pecked Severus's cheek, "Severus, don't you look handsome tonight. I'm so pleased you came." Allowing more of her Slytherin traits to come out, she smirked up at Lucius and then looked back at Severus, " I told Lucius you would be here tonight to keep him company and saving him from so many Gryffindor's that are always here."

Appreciative chuckles followed her announcement. Flicking her wrist, a smaller version of the mens chairs appeared. Draco played bartender once again, and they all continued to enjoy some time with just them. Severus sat, watching the three. And probably for the hundredth time, he gave thanks to all the higher beings for having helped save three of the few people whom he considered his friend's. Sighing, more so, his family.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ******Ok, short one again. Chapter's will more than likely get longer, sometimes. Hope you enjoyed. More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go...still don't own anything like this world. JK Rowling is that lucky person. I'm sorry that it may have seen that I disappeared, but I am still here. My Mom had been ill for a while and then seemed to rebound. But, it wasn't to last. I think, hoping, that I'm ready to write...it's always seemed to be a catharsis for me before. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 5 **

Severus couldn't help but snicker that one of the people(?) they had to thank was the Dark Lord himself. But finally, he had pushed them to far. Almost a year and half before the war ended, there had been three days of the most vilest and bloody days that he could ever remember. Not only for the poor and unsuspecting muggles, but also for some of his own followers too. Especially the Malfoy's. Because of Draco's inability to kill Dumbledore, they all became one of HIS favorite play toys.

What had been done to them all had definitely opened Lucius's eyes. But better yet, his mind. He owled Severus, asking to meet with him. Totally going against his Slytherin tendencies and asking him to help them. He had relied on years of friendship, but mostly, hope. Severus was still humbled by it, him. He had always felt that they were, more than just friends to him. But he still found it hard to believe they felt the same way about him.

Later, after hours of talking, Severus had sent his patronus to Albus asking for a meeting with him and the heads of he Order. They came, Albus, Moody and Lupin. They came with many vials of veriterserum and many more questions. A better name would be the modern Inquisition. It took hours, no, days, until they were satisfied. Lucius Malfoy, Aristocrat Pure-blood, became the newest member and spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Followed by his wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and their son, Draco. All being sworn in after taking Wizarding Oaths and pledging their fidelity to Albus and all members of the Order. And having them on the Light's side was very productive and life saving for many. They passed on information about coming attacks, new member's on the dark side and even the knowledge that their were several more families that wanted nothing to do with the crazed snake-looking mad man and his extreme followers.

Because the head's of the Order learned quickly he could be trusted, Lucius was included with some of their more in-depth planning sessions. One in particular, saving Severus's life. Albus knew that Tom ( he always referred to him this way) would come to figure out why the 'wand' was not working for him. And then Severus would surely be called before him. The outcome wasn't stated, but everyone realized what could and mostly would be the outcome of that meeting.

But Severus Snape, Master Potioner...the amazing spy for the Light...and one whom several of those in the room considered him their friend...wanted him to live. They con-joled, begged and even threatened him through those hours. Finally, Albus smiled at Severus, eye's twinkling brighter when an idea came to him. He walked over to the fire-place keeping them from seeing who he called and then stepped aside. Minerva, Narcissa and Poppy came through.

Severus seeing the witches, slithered down in his chair and glared even more at Albus. Dumbledore had called the women knowing (as always!) this would sway him to do the right thing. But, of course Severus wasn't willingly lead to their way of thinking. The witches had talked to him, con-joled and finally berated. And with his acquaintance's, finally, came hugs and more tears (happiness this time.)

Looking closely one would have seen several rather shiny eye's of some of the wizard's in the room also. Albus Dumbledore, conjured a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and blew his nose ever so loud. Clapping his hands together he turned to Remus and told him to tell them all what his idea was.

Severus turned and sneering slightly, waiting for this revelation he couldn't wait to strike down. Shaking his head, Lupin with an idea, really! Remus had cleared his throat, " Well, Arthur, Sirius, Bill and Charlie, also myself, were talking one night. Arthur had made it sound as if he was joking...well anyway...we think you should make an anti-venom potion Severus. One that would be strong enough to help save members' that will be close enough to that dam snake of HIS." Severus's eyes' had widened listening to the wolf, shock and even maybe some respect could be seen if you looked quick enough.

Severus turned, starting to pace. Deep in thought, his forefinger running over and over his lips. Lucius watching his long time friend, almost...almost, smiled a true smile. He quickly remembered where his was though and the Malfoy sneer was showing to all. "Well done Lupin," Severus turned quickly away from him, " Albus, I'll need some things from the apothecary. Post-haste." Then turning on his heels, he swept from the room, leaving stunned silence behind.

And that night, the brilliant Potion Master, Severus Snape, saved his own life, with the help from Lucius, the day of the final battle. Voldemort had sent Lucius to find Severus and send him to the Shrieking Shack, where HE was waiting. Severus looking at his long time friend, reached out and squeezed his brothers shoulder and swept down through the tunnel. Lucius followed, casting spells so he wouldn't be noticed.

Lucius had told him later that it was one of hardest things he had to do. Standing there and not being able to help him. Looking up at Severus and quickly away while he threw back his class of firewhiskey. He mumbled that he never wanted any of his family to be in the positions ever again.

After Potter, Weasley and the girl had left, Lucius rushed to his side opening the vials he had with him. Forcing them down the barely conscious Severus seemed to take forever. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Severus was trying to lever himself up. Extending a hand, which was grabbed, together they had him on his feet. The life long Slytherin's, still clasping hands, looked at each other and nodding, turned to make their way out and into the foray.

Standing side-by-side, they quickly made it to the sides of the heads of the Order and the Golden Trio. Voldemort was furious at the site, he screamed to his so-called elite's to kill them, no quarter to any of them. Watching Severus and Lucius was like watching a muggle ballet, so fluid was their motion and rhythm with each other. Truly magical.

Draco had talked with Dumbledore in the days leading up to this moment. He had wanted his permission to go to Slytherin's rooms and try to talk with some of them. He hoped to persuade them into fighting, on the lights side. He told Albus that there were many who did not believe as their parent's and the wizarding world needed to see they weren't . Albus agreed, but sent Charlie and Bill Weasley with him.

Draco made it to his father and godfather's side. Looking behind them, the older Slytherin and the Head of Slytherin were stunned. Then smirks widening, they motioned those behind to fill in and yelling at them to watch each others back as best they could. Draco had brought most of the children of death-eaters, present and past. They had always followed Draco, and they didn't want to live in a world with the crazed Dark Lord, ruling it.

And the parent's of these children...well many had joined them. Taking advantage of the shock of seeing so many of 'their' children with Dumbledore. Voldemort's fury increased, causing winds and rain to start, feeling like whips upon the skin...it battered all. Many of the extremist, yowled just as loud as the wind when they saw their child or children fighting against them. Remembering this always made Severus feel as if he failed those they lost. Crabbe Sr., was one whose fury over-ruled him. Seeing Greg on 'their' side, he raised his wand at his only child-his heir, killing his own son. The cruel and insane father followed him quickly, being hexed by more than dozen of the younger Slytherins.

Narcissa had also played a major part that day. She had lied to the dark lord in the forest. Telling him that Harry was dead, when of course, he hadn't. She had also helped in the infirmary along side Poppy and other's. Having years of experience helping Lucius, and later Draco when they came home from meetings and the cruelty of HIS displeasure. Her knowledge of treating dark hexes was proving to be extremely helpful in saving lives.

The hand that squeezed his shoulder, pulled him away from memories. He looked up, and into the gray eyes of his closest friend, his brother and smiled.

I'll work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
